Change of Heart
by chibi-youkai
Summary: Kagura is desperate to free herself from Naraku. So desperate, she even makes a tight deal with the Inuyasha gang. But no matter where she goes or what risks she takes, fate always has a way...(Sess/Kagura)
1. Default Chapter

Ohayo minna-san! My second ficcy!! I put the genre on 'Romance', but its got a little of everything. I have Japanese words like 'konnichiwa' in my ficcy. Oh, and I don't own inu-chan...  
  
Ningen: human  
  
Kami: god-ish  
  
Ohayo: Good morning  
  
Dai jou bu desu ka?: How are you?  
  
Tori: bird  
  
Tomodachi: friend  
  
Honto: really  
  
Enjoy!  
~CHIBI-YOUKAI~  
Change of Heart: The Rebel Inside Me  
I squinted at the large, ominous castle a small distance ahead of me. The sky, a large distance around the castle, was always dark and gave off a gloomy effect over the entire land. I entered that dark radius sooner than I would have anticipated. It was remarkably chilly outside, and me speeding up didn't help. I brushed the fierce wind out of my face with a swipe of my fan.  
  
I affectionately stroked the white feather bearing my weight after hopping off of it onto the cold dirt. I daintily put the small feather into my ebony hair. I walked at a rushed pace to the unguarded castle doors, quite mindful of traps and poisons lurking around.  
  
'Kami... it would be a sight once I see him frightened and scared,' I thought sadistically.  
  
It was silent in the narrow hallways. The walls were artfully painted with delicate, meaningful scenes. It was slightly dim, so I couldn't see very well.  
  
'What.....?' I paused, taken by a certain painting. It had a colorful background; a spring scene. But what surprised me most was the stunningly beautiful young woman painted on it. 'What is a painting of a human woman doing in my master's castle? Naraku hates ningen,' I thought puzzled. 'Who is she?' I stared into her deep, black eyes. . . they were so dark, deep and. . . full of hate. . . yet empty and hollow at the same time. She had a warm smile on her face, but the warmth never reached her cold eyes. . .  
  
"Kagura!" a short girl whispered.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at her. Something was oddly familiar. . ..then it came. She had the same eyes as the girl on the wall! Almost. . . they were both dark and deep, while shallow and hollow at the same time. However, Kanna didn't have the malice of the woman on the wall.  
  
'They are similar, but Kanna is empty, soulless. . . ! That girl! Is she soulless, too?!'  
  
"Kagura . . . Naraku awaits you," Kanna whispered in the same wispy voice she always had. I had gotten used to it now, but it would still sometimes creep me out.  
  
"All right. Got nothing else better to do, so might as well. . . " I inhaled deeply and strode off, much to Kanna's annoyance. 'Oh well, Miss Pretty-Girl-On-the-Wall will just have to wait until later,' and quickened my pace.  
  
I paused outside Naraku's chamber, and hesitated. I extended my silky hand to the rusty double doors.  
  
'You would think Naraku was poor from outside these double-doors.' I thought. Then I heard a steady voice, balanced, unlike Kanna's, creep through the door.  
  
"Kagura . . . Why do you hesitate to open the door?" he mocked.  
  
I had a disgusting urge inside of me. The incredible urge to pound those doors open or just break something.  
  
I decided to do both.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
The doors thrust open at my command. I searched the room, but saw no signs of Naraku. If I hadn't searched for Naraku so rashly, I would have noticed that patterns on the quilts or the new paintings on the walls had a certain familiarity with the stunning art on the halls.  
  
"Naraku! Stop hiding!" I bellowed. I instinctively drew my fan in battle stance as I sensed something coming toward me.  
  
I barely had time to look up as Naraku crashed out of nowhere and landed on top of me. I was on my stomach only for a split second.  
  
"You're weak, Kagura," he mocked.  
  
I glared and turned on my back.  
  
"You have my permission to fight back, Kagura," he laughed.  
  
"Permission? I don't need your damn permission!" I shouted. I swiftly brought up my legs and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him off of me and giving me the momentum I need to get myself back on my feet.  
  
Naraku charged again, throwing various punches and swipes my way. 'Whoa!' He was so quick; all I could think of to do was dodge them. I staggered and started to step back. There wasn't one clean second where no punches were thrown. I dodged them all except once, where the end of his claws hit me by less then an inch. Blood trickled down my cheek.  
  
I panted fiercely, evading his attacks, and soon decided to jump over him and to the other side of the room. I was very keen on keeping my distance.  
  
"You're trying to run away, aren't you, Kagura?" Naraku breathed. I could feel my eyes flash. I hastily raised my fan, emitting sharp glowing discs into the air.  
  
As much as I wanted to look proud, I couldn't stop panting for a couple seconds. I looked up at Naraku, who was successively pinned to the wall. Finally feeling satisfied, I released the pressure from the discs.  
  
"Ah Kagura. . . I didn't say I was through," Naraku teased, and pounced at my back.  
  
'Not through?' I gaped. Before I new it, Naraku was close again. I didn't even have time to face him properly when I lost my balance. Actually, Naraku gripped me tightly by the shoulders first. Then in that same second he knocked at my knees. Not forcefully, just enough to make me lose my balance.  
  
Bottom line, I was again on my stomach with Naraku close by. This time he wasn't on top of me, but standing beside me. I gritted my teeth and swung my foot, tripping Naraku as well, rather hard. I made a dash for it, a little panicked.  
  
Naraku almost won. . . twice now.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Kagura, your rage has made you weak," Naraku said seriously. I turned and swiped at him. 'This room is too small to fight well,' I realized. This distracted me, and he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"You are too easy to figure out, Kagura," Naraku laughed and tripped me again.  
  
I was soon on my back, with Naraku holding both my wrists above my head. He laid his knee on my chest, with his weight. I stop struggling, but didn't look at my master.  
  
I dispise Naraku.  
  
"This is pointless, Kagura. You are a good fighter, in certain conditions, that is," Naraku said aloud, releasing me. "Get up," he demanded. I growled. 'I was already getting up before he said, that the bastard . . . '  
  
"And what conditions might those be?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Kukuku...You talk to me without respect, even after I defeat you in combat, Kagura?" he grinned.  
  
"You never answered my question," I insisted. 'Is he ignoring me?!' I thought as Naraku slid into a high chair in the front of the room.  
  
"Come here, Kagura," he demanded, further ignoring me. I walked up the clean aisle leading up to the chair in which Naraku lay.  
  
I looked to my side, fully satisfied with the complete wreckage in the room.  
  
"Do you realize your problem yet, Kagura?" he mocked.  
  
"I don't need your advice," I sneered through gritting teeth.  
  
"Then I suppose you want another round?" Naraku tested. I flinched involuntarily. "You are powerful in a large court, but in a small room like this you are helpless. You cannot fight close combat, Kagura. You rely on your magic and sorcery over wind only. And you lack experience, Kagura. You have to think before every move you make," he paused. "Work on that, Kagura,"  
  
". . . "  
  
"What. . . What is it you want me to do?" I said, flexing my claws dangerously.  
  
***  
  
I sighed and laid back on the soft grass, stretching my arms delightfully. 'All that lecture on close combat. . . feh! And all that bastard did was give me a scratch. . .'  
  
A large flock of auburn birds flew ahead of me and I sat up. 'This isn't fair' I thought. 'They look so happy, so cheerful so. . . free. . . '  
  
I skillfully threw a rounded pebble at the glossy lake in front of me. It skidded across the lake, jumped, but finally the water in which it came from swallowed it.  
  
"I'm like that pebble . . ." I whispered mournfully. "I have a certain way to go, but with every breath I take I go more and more into Naraku's clutches. . . and soon, like the pebble, Naraku will try to kill me." I cried softly.  
  
I threw my head back in frustration and closed my eyes.  
  
I opened my eyes to the world not a minute later to the sound of high chirping beside of me. I turned my head to see a small brown bird from the flock ahead.  
  
"Ohayo, birdie-chan! Dai jou bu desu ka? Wait, I don't need to ask you something like that. I know how you are already. You are probably happy and completely care-free up there in the sky, right?" I mumbled to the bird. It nipped my finger affectionately.  
  
"Hehee. . . look! Now I'm talking to a bird. I think maybe, just maybe I'm going plain mad?" I chuckled at the thought.  
  
I stood up suddenly, deciding to take a little stroll through the woods. Besides, it was a perfect day outside. I motioned for my bird to follow on my shoulder.  
  
"That's one for the record! My first friend turns out to be a bird! That's okay, I still love you," I said, stroking my bird's silky feathers. "You need a name. . . how about Tori? I know. . . not very creative, but you look exactly like everyone's typical bird," I purred.  
  
A flash of color distracted me from innocent Tori.  
  
I picked a very bright and small kokoro flower and examined it closely. It had small, neon, and very distinct pedals and a long stem. I twisted the stem. It was tough and durable.  
  
Perfect.  
  
I stopped walking in the middle of the dense forest and began to tie the flower on Tori's left leg. 'Kokoro flower. . . what kind of name is 'heart flower'?!'  
  
"This kokoro flower promises that we will be best tomodachi forever, honto "I whispered softly. Tori chirped and nibbled tenderly on my finger. I laughed and stroked his feathers.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something barely miss my ear. My eyes widened in alert. Then my world slowed. First it was a shrill shriek. . .  
  
. . . And I knew something had left my world forever.  
  
A pale figure walked out of behind nearby trees and bushes. I was quite aware of someone close by, but I instead looked first to my shoulder.  
  
Tori was gone.  
  
"KANNA!" I screamed.  
  
"You were distracted. . . how would you complete your mission and complete your duty?" Kanna asked innocently, lowering her bow and arrow.  
  
"So you followed me here?" I said through gritted teeth. I don't know why, but I was.I was livid! I looked behind me. An arrow was stapled there; exactly where Tori once lay. I glared back at Kanna.  
  
". . . Why?" I said in a small voice.  
  
"Why? Naraku asked me to follow you Kagura, incase-" she stopped dead short after a glare that could kill from me.  
  
"No...why did you kill Tori? He did nothing to harm anyone," I lifted my head and my eyes flashed, my gaze fixed on Kanna.  
  
"It was slowing you down, Kagura-" she started quickly.  
  
"STOP IT!" I cried, my voice that of solid fury.  
  
"Stop what, Kagura?" She said calmly, without emotion.  
  
"Stop. . . stop talking like Naraku!" I demanded.  
  
"Kagura, your emotional human side is taking control-" Kanna persisted, not quite as calm.  
  
"Don't say my name like you know me!" I shouted, my fists clenching at my sides.  
  
"Look at yourself, Kagur-" Kanna dared.  
  
"Stop it right now! Don't talk to me!" I said raising my voice further.  
  
"I may do as I please, Kagura! It is a mere bird, you are growing emotionally weak, Kag-" Kanna had only time to gasp as I lifted my fist, drawing the arrow out of its tree, the arrow that took Tori's innocent life, and slowly pierced her through the middle, killing my elder sister Kanna.  
  
***  
  
Cool,ne?  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and btw I accidentally deleted my account, so I'm only reposting this story. See, when I review sometimes I like to read the previous reviews. So, with that in mind, I put all the reviews I previously had on here as anonymous reviews, so that you can read the reviews I had. Thank you! 


	2. From Another View

*** Ohayo minna! How you guys doin? Sorry it took me so long to update, but this is a pretty long chappie, so I know ya'll won't fuss, right? And before I forget, thank you so much for all you peeps who reviewed! I love ya'll so much! I may only have, what? Twenty or stwenty-one reviews, but I'm very proud of those twenty-one!! *sticks tongue at other authors* Hehee...oh, and there were some things in Chapter 1 that really add to the meaning of this ficcy, that normally you wouldn't recognize :P Like here: "Kami, it would be a sight one I see him frightened or scared," This is when Kagura enters the castle. If you watch the anime or manga, you would know this line...ring a bell? *silence* Well, Naraku said this same thing to Kikyou when he was Onigumo. *big ahh...oooh...'I get it now' from crowd* There are other things I stuck in that chapter that I will trust you to find out. Oh, and for those who thought Kanna was OOC b/c of the bow & arrow, did you guys ever think that I did that on purpose?! There were two reasons for that, one will be revealed in this chappie and the other reason I made Kanna use a bow & arrow will come in later. I also have a little note I think you guys might want to know...erm, I should have told you this in the first chapter :P Well, its going to be ten chapters, just to let you know. Fluff in chapters five and seven-ten, okay? I have everything planned out so I knoe exactly where this fic is going. Just to let you know...Now enough of me blabbing, on with the ficcy! Enjoy!!   
  
* *  
  
Hoshi: stars  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Oni: ogre  
  
Ningen: human  
  
Nande: why  
  
Baka: idiot  
  
Daijoubu desu ka?: How are you/ Are you okay?  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
~chibi-youkai~  
  
P.S. Thank you so much to the peeps who edited my chappie! Thank you so much The Good, The Bad and the Freak! Thanx a lot Corkycomp! ARIGATO! *applause*  
Chapter 2: From Another View  
I stared enviously into the ominous night, which was heavily plagued with bright winking stars, from my perch. I was in a low tree, a quiet haven in which to rest. There were so many luminous hoshi over me, watching me from a distance of fantasy...   
  
I reluctantly stayed still. There was a blazing fire burning inside of me. I killed Kanna...and did not regret it. 'Naraku...does he just want to cause random pain? He has no goal-nothing-that he is ultimately trying to achieve. He feared I was somewhat on the brink of happiness, so he instantly killed whatever caused it. Or maybe he does have some intricate plan, and these are just minor steps toward that goal. Mabye.....'   
  
My chest heaved a tired sigh, and I ran my fingers through my hair, more then stressed.  
  
"Eei! Why can't I understand him? Why.....why can't I kill him?!" I jumped suddenly, and turned around. "Nande?!" I shrieked. I, facing the tree where I once laid, swung out with my fan forcefully, and thrust my fan with all my hate and stress, slicing the tree into very satisfying layers. I smirked. Then I realized...  
  
My eyes widened. I was just like Naraku! That pitiful, ungoal- oriented, so-called father of mine!  
  
I killed this tree, but it did nothing to me. And killing the tree did not benefit me, either. Completely pointless.  
  
I hung my head and sulked. 'I should be just like Naraku.after all, I am his daughter. It IS absolutely normal...' I thought. 'No! Thinking like Naraku surely won't help any,' I sighed and snuggled into another low tree, so I was perfectly cozy.  
  
"I'll just figure out all that later," I murmured with a slight smile. "Here's a new one: Kagura, the schizophrenic albino assassin, daughter of the infamous Naraku. Only daughter," I smirked. I soon fell into a worry-locked half-slumber, my slim red lips curving amusingly into a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I felt the sensation crawl back into my body, for I was now awake. I was sure no one could tell, though. 'I could just go back to sleep,' I thought. "...but why bother? I actually feel like spending some quality time with a little something called 'life'. Sound foreign, no?" I whispered weakly to no one in particular.  
  
I, myself, was quite amazed at my own use of sarcasm.  
  
I looked up at the sky, brushing various branches from my view. As if in reaction to my awkward sense of 'joy', a brilliant sunrise spilled overhead. The valiant mix of purple and pink releasing from the golden, glowing ball spread like ribbons across the sky. The mere sight sort of added joy to me; in contrast to the gloomy night of yesterday.  
  
I stretched my arms. Naraku was still clearly on my mind, yes, but he could most definitely wait.  
  
I jumped off of my tree and sniffed the air. "It seems a bit warmer than usual...then again, what is usual? I've never been in the western lands before..." I discussed promptly with myself. I took another step, my curious side taking over. I wanted to get a hang of things.  
  
I felt a sharp object draw a line of blood on my leg. I knelt and tore away at a thorn that had caught onto my dress.  
  
"Itai!" I screeched as I stabbed myself with the small and prickly thorn bush.  
  
"Stupid thing," I scoffed under my breath with much irritancy in my voice. I grudgingly stood back up straight, cursing at the stupid holly bush. Then I saw it---a beautiful clearing with soft, long blades of spring grass with colorful sakura blossoms on the side. The delicate, steady hum of dragonflies and the song of birds seemed to grow louder and more rhythmic with the stunning sight. Most of all, there was a clear, untouched lake glistening in the exact center.  
  
I gaped in awe at the untouched sight.  
  
Without hesitating, I circled the lake, inspecting it. It was clear as daylight. I slowly immersed my two fingers into the water, causing silver ripples to revolve around my single touch. It was a relaxing temperature.  
  
After a rash look around the clearing's bounds of sight for a smart humanoid youkai or a wandering ningen, which there were none, I slipped my colorful kimono off, revealing the spider burn on my back. Naraku had it and I suppose Kanna used to, also.  
  
"This is so awkward . . . and refreshing," I murmured to myself after delicately sinking my right foot into the silky water. Soon I was submerged.  
  
I rested near the edge of the lake. It wasn't deep, so I took this as an opportunity to sort things out. I sighed, only my face visible above the water.  
  
'I really need to sort things out . . . Naraku . . . he's probably quite pissed right now. Then again, tell that to someone who gives a crap. Oh! I completely forgot that lady on Naraku's chamber walls . . . however, I still remember the hatred in her eyes, the betrayal . . .'  
  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"Maybe I'm thinking too hard." I said. I undid my bun, my silky raven hair cascading neatly on my shoulders.  
  
I continued to bathe affectionately under the promising skies, pondering.  
  
~*~*~*~ 30 minutes later ~*~*~*~   
  
I sighed. I heard a soft rhythm escape the bush. 'Something living, small and light . . .' I turned around to the source. My aim wasn't accurate, the thumps after all, were on soft dirt, which didn't make much noise. I continued acting as if I was completely oblivious to any living thing nearby. However, inside, I felt the need to be cautious.  
'Small . . . small, very small and agile and light and-' I blinked. The rhythm was fast but well coordinated, meaning the thing had six or so legs . . .?  
  
I sat upright, annoyed. "Some stupid bug youkai come to spy on me, eh?" 'I can never get any peace can I?' My eyes narrowed as a different surrounding bush seemed to come alive, but only before a pudgy rat youkai rustled out.  
  
"Mistress Kagura! We-!" the rat nervously began, waving its arms frantically. It knew exactly what I wanted to know.  
  
"Be quiet and tell me what you are doing on my turf," I threatened promptly in an innocent yet terrifying voice. I lifted my heavy gaze, looking at it straight in its beady black eyes. "And who's 'we'?"  
  
It gulped.  
  
I smirked, with a certain glint in my eye that set the rat on the edge.  
  
"What, my cute little mouse? No 'daijoubu desu ka?" I chuckled evilly, with a mock bow. It shuddered.  
  
"You is just like my boss . . . You is just like Naraku . . ." It cursed in a small voice.  
  
My eyes flashed. I growled and flexed my claws. I was half submerged in the water, with only my shoulders and head above the water. In a sudden and rapid wave, I raced to the rat and fixed my fingers around its throat.  
  
"Guess what, my kawaii little mouse? You're ruining my day. Now give me one good reason not to kill you," I said dangerously, twirling my other finger in a stray strand of hair. I waited in silence for a good ten seconds, but nothing. I narrowed my eyes, and then shortly after, it spoke.  
  
"N...Naraku...Naraku sent me to...to spy on you...to see...how you are faring...to see if you are worried, afraid or in fear of him," It panted as I released him.  
  
"And why, rat, can't he use Kanna's mirror, like usual?" I eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Mistress Kanna's mirror...is broken, shattered...by of course, the hanyou and his party," it rubbed its furry neck gingerly and threw me a dirty look along with a scowl.  
  
"Naraku wouldn't send you here just to check me out. What are you hiding?" I was on alert now. Something wasn't right.  
  
"That is none of your concern," it spat. Then it started mumbling in an inaudible voice. It kept glancing at me. I figured it was thinking of something to say worthy of me. I growled.  
  
"Then you are now none of my concern," I stated matter-of-factly, though my glossy voice showed my annoyed half very well. 'It sure has nerve talking to me like that when any second now I could kill him. Mabye I will. It's starting to annoy me.' I examined the ground around me rashly for my fan, but couldn't see it anywhere, so I grabbed the rat by the scruff of his neck, arched my back and hurled it toward somewhere.I don't really know where. My goal was to throw it anywhere I won't be going to anytime soon.  
  
I dusted pretend lint off my hands and smirked with full satisfactory, until I realized...  
  
I abruptly dropped to my knees and brought my arms over my chest. I didn't really care; he was just a stupid rat demon, but still...  
  
"Scratch that-Kagura, the schizophrenic albino assassin, seen nude by a rat demon. How embarrassing,"  
  
***   
  
I stepped into the lake once again, this time non-hesitant and very grateful.  
  
Naraku would be very pissed off right now.  
  
Naraku SHOULD be very pissed off right now. But, a rat...? What was its purpose?" I shivered. It was a bit chilly today. The wind was strong, and there was a certain remarkable scent I just couldn't place my finger on.  
  
I growled and rustled a bush fiercely. It was hazy, but I knew I saw a glimpse of some flea demon, and I saw a very familiar thing in its eyes, fear. The flea was scared out of its wits.  
  
"Oh bother..." I rolled my eyes. 'That's the average flea demon for you.'  
  
I waded to the edge of the lake, where my attire lay undisturbed. Carefully I draped my colorful kimono over me. I cursed to myself, more then ready for some peace. Privacy would be nice, too.  
  
I sighed and brought my hair up, wrapping it in a ribbon.  
  
I looked all right, but I was missing something...  
  
My fan.  
  
My eyes widened in panic, I searched frantically for it, my hands like frightened ants scurrying around. Nothing, anywhere. I crawled over to a nearby bush. The bush's leaves were full and large, and I lifted one bushel away from my view.  
  
"Darn it! How could I have misplaced my fan?! That's impossible!" I bared my fangs. "Naraku you baka! So that's why the rat was here, to steal my fan! Darn it!" I cursed. I gripped another branch and slowly began to lift it...then I froze.  
  
My eyes widened again...but this time in a new fear. Before, I was a bit scared because I didn't have my fan, and a youkai could somehow discover that I was unprotected and use it to their advantage. Now...a demon of some sort was headed this way. I could smell its scent in the wind. Coming closer and closer.....  
  
I was unprotected. It was unmistakable.  
  
Then I heard it.footsteps that vibrated like claps of thunder. I hesitated, then turned around. I first turned to the lake. Its still, glossy surface rippled like never before.  
  
I gulped nervously, bringing the hand that was holding the bush to my bangs, which were suddenly heavy with sweat. The growling thunder was louder and more distinct when, all of the sudden, I saw the thing that made me almost frightened.  
  
A truly gruesome creature with gnarled brown skin. Its figure was very lanky with large arms and long legs. It had unnaturally large muscles lining its limbs and great, red eyes, but other than that showed no signs of magical power. It was the real big, bad monster. On its head were two, small, useless horns. It wasn't a humanoid demon like me. He roared fiercely and brought its fists up in a typical combat stance.  
  
"Might you be the shameful demon who calls herself 'Kagura?'?" It chuckled mockingly as if it had made the funniest joke on earth.  
  
"That's just like him," I 'mumbled', though purposely loud enough for the oni-youkai to hear, "To challenge me with such an ogre. Big and tough, with no brains, though with only the intelligence to fight me," I said. 'I didn't think he was serious when he said I needed to work on my close combat.... well, this is definitely the guy to do the job,' I thought.  
  
"Close combat...feh.....I'll show him!" I shouted and leapt into the air. I landed on a tall, sturdy branch so that I was almost in eye level view, almost, with the troll.  
  
I smirked. 'Now', I thought triumphantly, 'I can face this monster. He doesn't look so tough after all,'  
  
"Well? Are you or are you not? I'm getting impatient!" It roared.  
  
How stupid. 'I could lie and keep my body the way it is-unscathed-but where's the pride in that? A true demon would never fake her identity over a stupid ogre, the same way an honest human would tell the truth, even if it got her in trouble.'  
  
"I am Kagura, daughter of the infamous Naraku, sorceress of the wind. Do you dare challenge me? Or do you have another reason to stand there, fists and all?"  
  
"Ha! You will eat your words!" It laughed and lunged with its fist at me. I dodged it and in return grabbed the wrist of the fist that threatened me.  
  
"Monster no baka!" I cried. I turned my back on the oni-youkai, my hand still bonding his fist, so that he couldn't block or punch me. Then I jabbed my elbow sharply into its gut. Not waiting to see its reaction, I leaped into the sky high above him and let myself freefall with ever growing speed. I brought my fists together above my head and prepared to crush its tiny skull.  
  
Then it lazily flailed its massive fist. I felt the air whip out of my chest as I began to cough heavily before falling limp to the ground, clutching my stomach.  
  
I staggered for a moment after getting up on my feet, but then soon regained my balance. I hastily regained my dignified position.  
  
I couldn't show weakness. Not to some mere ogre.  
  
I leapt in front of him in a flash. I watched purely disgusted at how he slowly tried to follow my moves.  
  
"Hey Ugly! What are you doing?! Come an' get me, you old fogie! Feh, you stupid scaredie cat! I bet your peeing in your panties now! And you call yourself a demon?" I mocked. There was a slight pause, but then the ogre's big, beady eyes narrowed to slits and his eyebrows knotted together. He frowned.  
  
"Feh, I'd drop dead if someone gave me a free shot," I sighed and closed my eyes, shaking my head slightly. I opened one single eye stealthily to see if it bought the act. 'Your rage has made you weak, Kagura.' The single thought raced through my mind as I visually tensed.  
  
"Is that a promise?!" It shrieked. I saw its thick purple veins bulge and his fanged mouth shape into a snarl.  
  
I smirked. My plan had worked. 'Perfect.'  
  
I felt the wind around me whip and lash as I leaped to be in eye contact with the monster.  
  
It swung clumsy kicks and punches. They were all thrown with incredible amounts of force, but were also incredibly slow. 'Can...can I predict his moves?' I thought, and I very easily could. I dodged them all easily.  
  
Suddenly tired of games, I swiftly turned and elbowed him again in the gut.  
  
I chuckled softly after leaping to a safe distance. "You are nothing but a mere simpleton to the art of martial arts; not worthy of the title 'ogre', much less 'demon'. Feh, I can kill you without breaking a single sweat," I taunted.  
  
It began to chuckle slowly, it voice creeping slowly into the air. Quietly and secretly. Mockingly. I frowned.  
  
"Don't be so sure, demoness," It looked down at me with a wide, fangy, devilish grin painting his face.  
  
My eyes shifted in surprise as a thin line of blood trickled down my neck. I shrugged. Then the thought clicked... 'He managed to scratch me,'  
  
"Feh, you couldn't even manage to hit me with your full fist!" I retorted hotly, letting my anger and pride poke through my calm sureness.  
  
"If I did, you'd be breathing out of a hole in your neck," It challenged. I stiffened at his words. They were bluff, I know, but still...  
  
I flipped and thrust my leg hard at the side of his small head.  
  
I couldn't help but grin insanely as I heard its neck crack grossly. I was letting my anger and pride through but I didn't think it mattered.  
  
"Inexperience," it murmured. I barely caught the words, but my mind reacted before my body. 'Get out of the way, Kagura!'  
  
I gasped as the troll, with the hand farthest from me, drew a sharp, glistening double-blade sword out from beneath his ragged robes.  
  
He thrust it.  
  
It was at first unbelievable pain. Hot, burning pain, such as I'd never felt before. Not the internal pain Naraku inflicts me with, but real pain. I winced as I fell to the ground in my blood drenched kimono. The sword had pierced through my side. My vision blurred. I heard evil cackling, but it soon grew farther away, much more distant...  
  
My stomach churned. I attempted to stand but failed. I didn't even make it to a sitting position. 'That dirty trickster...'  
  
"I was sent here to spar with you by Naraku. I was sent to fight you with only my fists..." Of course. He was supposed to help me train with my close combat skills!  
  
"...but I found that I much prefer to finish you off with a sword however, as you managed to strike me. In fact, Naraku said that if you cannot defeat even me, you do not even deserve to live!" It howled with laughter. It obviously thought that all of this was funny. Stupid ogre.  
  
"Bas...bastard..." I spat. "May your life end in misery!" I cried as I gathered the rest of my energy and stood in front of him. I gripped both his wrists tightly, then swiftly somersaulted behind him, still grasping his thick wrists. It yelped sharply as I stood where I was, bending his arms the wrong way painfully.  
  
"Kya!" I cried as I kicked my legs out at his back. I straightened my bent knees with little effort and clutched the sword stained with my blood tightly.  
  
I then pierced skin. The sword cleanly and smoothly slid through the oni's chest. He fell forward onto his knees, a look of shock covering his face. I pulled the sword out of the lump that used to be the ogre.  
  
Satisfied, I held the sword close to my face to examine it.  
  
The sword stained with troll blood.  
  
***  
  
Nice battle scene, huh? Hehee...well, as you can see, Kagura called the ogre different things: ogre, troll, demon, monster, he and it. Near the end she calls him he or something else when she gained a bit of respect for him. In the beginning, however, she called him it most of the time. Well, review!  
  
~chibi-youkai~  
  
A.N. How did you like it? Nice battle scene, eh? As a side note, remember that Kagura killed the ogre with the sword. It was cheating to pull the sword out, but if it weren't for the sword, Kagura wouldn't have been able to kill the thing. After all, it was her first real fight using close- combat skills.  
P.S. You can flame if you want-I'm bullet proof. Constructive criticism is okay as well. Heck, I need that to improve my writing anyway, right? Feh, if it'll make your day, go ahead. Flame me if you want-like I said, I'm bulletproof!  
P.P.S. Praise is nice, too (  
*** 


End file.
